Leia's Enslavement
Prologue "No!" Leia screamed as Luke was pushed off into the Pit of Carkoon. She watched as he slid helplessly down the sand until the massive monster extended a tentacle and wrapped it around his leg, dragging Luke to his doom. Without Luke and his unmatched combat skills, Han and Chewy were unable to overpower Jabba's minions as they followed Luke into the gaping pit. The Sail Barge erupted with shouts and cheers. Tears began to stream down Leia's face. Not only had her friends perished in a horrible way, she knew that there was no hope of rescue now. Jabba violently yanked on Leia's chain, pulling her to him. He said something in huttesse and laughed. C3P0 translated "His excellency wishes to inform you that you should envy their deaths, for your life will become a thousand times worse." She grunted and placed her stomach into his Jabba felt her stomach and cumed in pleasure he then decide to force her to open her mouth and forced his tail down her throat she was striped and her breasts were sucked she was writhing in extreme pleasure and discomfort her stomach was covered in his slime he then raped her by putting his tail in her vagina she was forced into her sex position as he cumed deep in her vagina and her stomach started to bulge she cumed once before he stoped Chapter 1 Leia was devastated as the barge made its return to Jabba's Palace. Her friends death had come as a shock, she had been certain that between Luke and Han an escape plan would have been hatched. Unfortunately, Leia knew that she must accept the truth; her friends were no longer. As for Leia, she feared what would become of her. Surely she would spend the rest of her days with Jabba, however she had no way of knowing how many, or how few, days that would be. For all she knew her execution would take place upon their return to the Palace. When the Barge finally arrived at the palace, Leia was separated from Jabba and escorted into the Palace by two strong men. They took her down several hallways, until they reached a stairwell which led to the dungeons. Leia's stomach flipped. Whatever would become of her next, she did not anxiously await. The guards took her through several more hallways in the dungeons until they reached a metal door. The label was in a foreign language that Leia couldn't read, but the screams from within told her what it was. This was the one room Leia had hoped to avoid. Others in the Harem had told her that even death would be more inviting. Chapter 2 Leia just stood there in her clad bikini staring at the door, hearing all those screams were terrifying her to the bone. The Guards holding her stood there as one gave the a buzz with a device that caused it to open. The Door slowly opened up from the middle as Leia peered in and what she seen made her heart almost stop. The Room was filled with prisoners that were possible slaves if not those that foolishly challanged Jabba or got involved with the wrong crime lord. Each of them were straped to either the wall, to chains hanging from the ceiling, chairs or tables of any kind. All of the Prisoners were being tortured in some way by guards or un manned devices that were hurting them on any part of their bodies. Leia seeing this did her absolute best to struggle as she kicked and thrashed trying to get out of the grip of the gammerion guards but their overbodied strength and size were more than a match for Leia as they pulled her into the room shutting the door behind them. They came upon two hanging chains where they lifted up Leias arms chaining her with her arms raised. Leia tried to fight by kicking but one of the guards quickly held her feet down as the other guard got some blocks with a chain on them. He came down to leias feet taking off her boots and putting the chain on them so Leia could not move them. With Leia securly chained from the ceiling and feet tied to heavy blocks restricting her movement the two guards procedded to undress Leia stripping her golden metal bikini off leaving her completly exposed. The Guards took a quick minute looking at Leia as she cursed them in any way possible. The Guards after their time gazing at the beautiful body of Leia left the room to retrieve their master who was awaiting the word on Leia who after trying to kill him, he would make her wish that she never even tried and now whats left of her existance would be the most horrifying and painful days of her life. Leia in the meantime tried to move around but with the weights on her feet and her hands securely tied above her could only stand in place and look around as watching the other prisoners suffer a fate worse than death itself as many cried for mercy and death, begging whatever higher power they believed in to save them as hope was non existent there as Leia watched in terror but her terror was only beggining as the doors flew open reveiling Jabba the hutt entering with the same two guards one of them holding a collar simular to the one Leia had for her chain but it was different as it was showing signs of electricity moving through the device as the guard placed it on her neck. Jabba watched as his former pet tried to fight but her efforts were in vain as it was placed on her and Jabba recieved a device from the other guard as he spoke in huttese “You will suffer for your attempted theft of my life.” Chapter 3 Before Leia could say something Jabba pressed the button on the device that caused that collar on Leias neck to squeeze causing Leia to choke. Leia struggled hard gasping for air as she flung her body around as the air in her lungs drastically decreased as Jabba held the button laughing sadistically watching his former pet squirm for any air. Leia’s eyes started to turn red as the air just about depleted in her but before she could pass the hutt let go of the button causing Leia to gasp very large breaths of air while coughing as the collar retracted letting Leia get well needed air back in her. Jabba looked at her as she regained herself and when she looked at him he held his large finger close to the button causing Leia to beg “Don’t do it again please!” as Jabba pressed it again as Leia once more choked from the collar as she begain her thrashing once more but Jabba let go of the switch sooner this time causing Leia to relize what he was doing. The Hutt was torturing her by choking her out just like she tried to do him. Jabba once more laughed as he choked Leia on and off a few more times as tears shed from Leia from each choke hold. After the sixth time Jabba did it, he gave the remote device to his guard “Your Pain has only begun!” He bellowed as he left Leia to gather her thoughts leaving the chamber to let her hang in place. Leia was so shocked by the experience she started to cry just like the other poor prisoners in there with her. While crying she knew it was do or die so she had to figure out how to get out of her braces and ties.